Eric Scorpio
"The Inexplicable" Eric Scorpio Statistics Real name Eric Scorpio Nicknames Scorpio Height 6 ft 3 in Weight 285 lbs Date of birth Place of birth Unknown Date of death Place of death Billed from Sudbury Ontario Canada Trainer Chris Jericho Wrestling Style Technical, submission, aerial Current federation(s) Full Metal Wrestling, Psychotic Wrestling Alliance, F'n Hardcore Territory Previous federation(s) Handled by Joe In-ring debut Summer 2006 Eric Scorpio is a Franco-Ontarian pro-wrestler from Sudbury, Ontario, Canada who is employed by Full Metal Wrestling. He is known for his technical prowest and his innovated springboard moves, but also to his similar wrestling style as that of pro-wrestler Chris Jericho, who has trained him in the past. History Bio Eric Scorpio loves wrestling, fighting and beer. The origins of this man is still shrouded in mystery however and only certain things are known about him. It is also rumored that his unique fighting style is thanks to non-other than Chris Jericho, but this is still speculative. On occasion, he has been spotted enjoying a frosty beer as well. But the biggest mystery of all, is of his name. Eric Scorpio is known wrestler of the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance (PWA), Full Metal Wrestling (FMW) and of the F'n Hardcore Territory (FHT), all having the same style of wrestling. The problem is that each wrestler has a different persona and outfit which make it difficult to determine if this is in fact 3 wrestlers in one. With the wrestlers from PWA and FMW both wearing face paint, it makes it even more difficult. The verdict is still out if these 3 men are one in the same. Early Days Again due to his mysterious past, most of this speculative. The earliest rumored record was of his involvement in an underground fighting league in Sudbury Ontario (SUFA), under the moniker The Scorpion. This of course ended in controversy. The earliest known mentioned of Eric Scorpio is in the LOP Hardcore, where he has won multiple LOP Hardcore Championships and it was here he became one of founding members of the now cross promotional stable the MWA, Madcore Wrestling Alliance. This stable consisted of Eric Scorpio, Homicide, The Rik, Tromboner Man, Rato, Crazy Ash Killa and The Rik's Horse. During this time, they have also had a major rivalry with The Misfits (Headbanger, Trey Spruance, Edible, T.J. Rage). The MWA were also famous for their love of mischief and for the love of beer. Full Metal Wrestling Drafted in the brand split, as a surprised pick for the Anarchy brand, he quickly begin shouting that his return to glory was going to be aided as the sins of the wrestlers were purged by his own hands. His first match, was in a triple threat match with Travis James and the infamous John Derrick. Even though he did end up losing this match to the experienced John Derrick, an opportunity arose when Homicide needed a partner for his tag team title match at the PPV. FMW Info :*Theme Song: Deify by Disturbed :*Alignment: Unknown :*Primary Finisher: "Scorpion Hangover" - Springboard aerial upside down flip into a DDT/Inverted DDT, depending on opponents direction :*Secondary Finisher: "Scorpio Stinger" - Lion Tamer, with both feet standing on opponents hands forcing a verbal submission. :*Alliances: Homicide; member of the MWA (Madcore Wrestling Alliance) FMW Matches (0-1) :*Anarchy 2.2 - Triple Threat, lost to match winner John Derrick, and Travis James :*Anarchy 2.4 - Singles Match, (?) The Sublime :*Lethal Injection - FMW Tag Team Title Match, (?) SoCal Connection (Sublime, Halycon) Psychotic Wrestling Alliance "The Inexplicable" Eric Scorpio joined the PWA in Oct 2006 and began making a splash saying that he is the hand of the Sands of Time, telling people that their time is up and to make sure that it is. He is seen walking around with a 6 pack of beer and an hourglass with a specific persons name written on it.Before their official debut, he teamed up with Crazy Ash Killa and formed the Dark Brotherhood. Their first target, the Witnesses. After a couple months of a crucifixion of White Falcon and the abduction and torture of Sick Fixx's love, Cheyenne, they we're granted their first match, a US Tag title match against them. Even though they gave The Witnesses a tough match, they eventually lost, but walked away having laid out The Witnesses and Cheyenne. Wanting revenge on The Witnesses, Schizo GM Stan forces them to earn their title shot in a first contenders Tag Team title match against The Lost Prophets. The match didn't go as planed for the Brotherhood and suffered yet another lost. However during this time a mysterious masked fellow, who became known as Red Cross, began attacking the Dark Brotherhood behind the scene and during televised events. He was revealed as the newest member of the Witnesses. After a heated match between CAK and Red Cross, a little interference from Scorpio produced a victory for his brother. It was also revealed that the following Schizo, Scorpio and Red Cross would have single match with the stipulation that if Scorpio wins, he gets to unmasked Red Cross and reveal The Witnesses mystery man. PWA Info :*Theme Song: Deify by Disturbed :*Alignment: Heel :*Primary Finisher: "Scorpio Stinger" - Lion Tamer, with both feet standing on opponents hands forcing a verbal submission. :*Secondary Finisher: "Raised Scorpio Killer" - Springboard Clothesline from Hell :*Alliances: Crazy Ash Killa; tag team partner - Dark Brotherhood PWA Matches (1-2) :* Schizo LIVE, Cleveland Ohio - US Tag Team Title Match, lost to ©The Witnesses (White Falcon, Sick Fixx) :* Schizo LIVE, Detroit Michigan - First Contenders Tag Title, lost to The Lost Prophets (Retribution, Cyrus) :* Schizo LIVE, Denver Colorado - Winner Unmasks Loser, defeats and unmasks Red Cross (wait and see) '' F'n Hardcore Territory Joined the FHT after the split of the MWA in the LOP Hardcore League. Is originally known as "Drunken" E. Scorpio due to his constant depression and alcohol induced state. After losing his first match in a Hardcore Title, 30 minute Battle Royale, he is given another match against the new FHT Hardcore Champion James McDaygo. Unfortunately, numerous interference by McDaygo's manager Scott Hall, Eric Scorpio suffers another defeat, but to rub salt into the wound, they both decide to give him a serious beat down causing him to miss a month of in ring action due to injuries. After returning and squashing Extreme Mayhem in a match, he has made it clear that he will take the belt from McDaygo and that he is to be known as Eric Scorpio from now on, revealing his old LOP Hardcore roots. FHT Info :*Theme Song: Deify by Disturbed :*Alignment: Tweener :*Finisher: "Scorpion Hangover" - Springboard aerial upside down flip into a DDT/Inverted DDT, depending on opponents direction FHT Matches (1-2) :*FHT IV - FHT Hardcore Title; 30 Minute Battle Royal - ''lost to winner ©James McDaygo, Trey Spruance, Extreme Mayhem and former champ Mr. Monday Night :*FHT Superstar, January 1st 2007 - FHT Hardcore Championship - lost to ©James McDaygo :*FHT Superstar, February 12th 2007 - Singles Match - defeated Extreme Mayhem Moveset :*Scorpion Hangover (Springboard aerial upside down flip into a DDT/Inverted DDT, depending on opponents direction) :*Scorpio Stinger (Lion Tamer, with both feet standing on opponents hands forcing a verbal submission) :*Scorpio Killer (Clothesline from Hell) :*Raised Scorpio Killer (Springboard Clothesline from Hell) :*Spinning Gordbuster :*Stinger Spike (360 spin landing feet first on opponents chest) :*Scorpio Strike (STK - STO w/choke) :*Big Boot :*Running Leg Lariat :*Assorted Springboard combinations :*Assorted Suplexes :*Single Leg Boston Crab :*Superkick :*Scorpio-Effect (Side-Effect, preferably off the top rope to an outside table) :*Swinging Neck-Breaker :*Inverted Backbreaker :*European Uppercut